Thomasladdin (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's twelfth movie spoof of Thomasladdin. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Other Cast: Coming Soon! Gallery Bulldog8.png|Thomas as Aladdin EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches53.png|Emily as Princess Jasmine Grave_Digger_Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy as Genie Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Dr. Neo Cortex as Jafar Salem.jpg|Salem as Iago Boots the Monkey.jpg|Boots as Abu Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Sultan images (7).jpg|Tom as Rajah Bowser SMG.png|Bowser as Razoul Grounder and Scratch.jpg|Scratch and Grounder as Razoul's Two Henchmen Bocoe and Decoe.jpg|Decoe and Bocoe as Razoul's Two Other Henchmen Bokkun.jpg|Bokkun as Razoul's Fifth Henchman Snively.jpg|Snively as Razoul's Sixth Henchman Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg|The Weasels as Razoul's Other Henchmen Grandpa Max.jpg|Grandpa Max as The Peddler Dr. Eggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Gazeem Tarzan Character.png|Tarzan as Prince Achmed RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Creepy Old Jafar Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Carpet Tantor.gif|Tantor as Elephant Abu Monty-python-black-knight.jpg|Black Knight as Cave of Wonders Tonic Trouble Grogh.gif|Grogh as Giant Genie Tom_2.png|Tom Jr as Cub Rajah Cub.gif|Cub as Toy Abu Darth maul by serenna666-d5ut4pc.jpg|Darth Maul as Snake Jafar Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as Genie Jafar (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) * ray2_sfx.zip * Looney Tunes Sound Effects * Looney Tunes Voices * Cartoon Sound Effects * Train Sound Effects * Car Sound Effects * Explosion Sound Effects * Goofy Yell * Goofy Yodel * Thunder Sound Effects * Sword Sound Effects * Mario Sound Effects * Sonic Sound Effects * Rain Sound Effects * R2D2 Sound Effects * Chewbacca Sound Effects * Goofy Holler * Goofy Yodel * Hanna Barbera Sound Effects * Rayman 1 Sound Effects * Goofy Holler * Goofy Yodel * Hanna Barbera Sound Effects * Looney Tunes Sound Effects * R2D2 Sound Effects * Chewbacca Sound Effects * FXHome.com Sword Sounds * FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds * Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects * Vehicle Sound Effects * Rayman Sound Effects * Looney Tunes Sound Effects * Cartoon Sound Effects * Animal Sound Effect * Rain Sound Effects * Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) * breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *fx5.wav *3 clash 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-029.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-030.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-051.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-052.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-053.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-054.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-055.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-056.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-057.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-059.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-061.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-062.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-063.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-064.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-065.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-066.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-067.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-068.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-069.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-070.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-071.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-072.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-075.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 What Happens If You Add More Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall04.wav (mixed with LSWall01.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *lasrhit5.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and LSwall01.wav) *lasrhit6.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav, lasrhit2.wav, lasrhit3.wav, and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with lasrhit01.wav and ltsaberhit03.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit12.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with lasrhit4.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *lasrhit7.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit1.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit28.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit29.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit30.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and LsHitSm1.wav) *ltsaberhit31.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit32.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit33.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng4.wav (mixed with sthswng2.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit34.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit35.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *Spin 7.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-8.000)) *Spin 8.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng5.wav (mixed with sthswng1.wav at -(2.000)) *SlowSabr1.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *SlowSabr2.wav (mixed with SlowSabr.wav at (-2.000)) *sthswng6.wav (mixed with sthswng1.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *Spin 9.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *lasrhit8.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *fx7.wav (mixed with fx5.wav in reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav in reverse) *ltsaberhit36.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall06.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *lasrhit9.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav in slow motion) *ltsaberhit37.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit38.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit03.wav, ltsaberhit02.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit39.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit40.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit41.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit42.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit43.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit44.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit45.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *SaberOn01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-1.000)) *SaberOn02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-3.000)) *SaberOff01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-1.000)) *SaberOff02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-3.000)) *lightsaber_05.wav (mixed with lightsaber_01.wav at reverse) *sabroff2.wav (mixed with sabrout1.wav at reverse) *lightsaber_06.mp3 (mixed with lightsaber_02.mp3 in reverse) *lightsaber_07.wav (mixed with lightsaber_03.wav in reverse) *FXHome-Saber-Off-Long.mp3 (mixed with FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 in reverse) *FXHome-Saber-Off-Short.mp3 (mixed with FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 in reverse) Soundtrack *Arabian Nights (The John Wilson Musical Theatre - Aladdin: The Musical Highlights plays in the intro) *One Jump Ahead (Brad Kane - Aladdin Original Soundtrack - plays when Thomas steals to eat and live and escapes the guards) *Life is Great (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog - plays when Thomas and Boots settle in for the night at Thomas's lonely place) *A Friend Like Me (Robin Williams - Aladdin - plays when Lumpy sings his song) *Prince Ali (Robin Williams - Aladdin - plays when the parade enters Agrabah) *A Whole New World (Brad Kane and Lea Salonga - Aladdin (1992) - plays when Wilbur takes off into the night and when Thomas and Emily sing "A Whole New World" in Brad Kane and Lea Salonga's voices with the song playing) *I Love Money (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog - plays when Dr. Neo Cortex takes over Agrabah) *We Are In Love (Bugs and Lola Bunny - Looney Tunes - plays at the end credits) *Palpatine's Teachings (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Emily decides to leave) *Anakin's Dark Deeds (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Thomas grabs a light blue lightsaber, but ignites it, then fights Dr. Neo Cortex, who grabs and ignites a red double bladed saber staff, while Thomas continues to battle Dr. Neo Cortex, and saves Emily) *Enter Lord Vader (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Thomas and Emily try to escape the guards) *General Greivous (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Thomas tries to escape with Boots and Wilbur) *Battle of the Heroes (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when the guards ambush poor Thomas) *The Teensies (Rayman 2) (plays when Grandpa Max arrives, when Grandpa Max starts to tell the story, when Thomas and Boots meet Lumpy, when Thomas, Emily, Lumpy, Merlin, Boots, and Tom introduce themselves, and when Thomas and Emily propose to each other while Lumpy says 'Well done, mate.') *10-Grogh HQ-02 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Dr. Neo Cortex, Salem, Dr. Eggman and are in a dessert, when Dr. Neo Cortex thinks that he has the lamp, and when Dr. Neo Cortex tries to catch up another plan) *Jojo's World (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Dr. Eggman tries to escape, only to dissapear, and when Thomas, Boots, and Wilbur try to escape the cave) *10-Grogh HQ-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Dr. Neo Cortex and Salem try to find another plan and after Dr. Eggman is gone) *02-Plain-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Thomas and Boots decide to enjoy their meals and when Thomas and Emily go to Thomas's hidden place and fall in love, and when Thomas and Emily arrive at the Sports Place and fall in love with each other) *Big Rock (Kevin MacLeod) (plays when Thomas tries to fight Tarzan, and when Thomas tries to fight Dr. Neo Cortex, who traps Emily in a hour glass, turns Boots into Cub, and Wilbur into a statue) *The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava (Rayman 2) (plays when Tarzan leaves the palace, when Merlin and Dr. Neo Cortex continue to have a talk, when Dr. Neo Cortex gets another plan, and when Dr. Neo Cortex and Salem tease Merlin) *The Whale Bay Part 1 (Rayman 2) (plays when Emily and Merlin have a chat and when Merlin tries to comfort Emily) *The Lava Tower (Rayman 2) (plays when Merlin and Dr. Neo Cortex have a chat, when Emily and Merlin have a chat, and when Tom tries to comfort Emily) *03-Cave-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Dr. Neo Cortex and Salem sit down to watch TV) *Pyralums (Rayman 2) (plays when Dr. Neo Cortex and Salem watch something on TV) *02-Plain-04 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Thomas and Boots enter town and meet up with Emily) *The Precipice (Rayman 2) (plays when Thomas, Emily, and Boots escape and when Thomas, Boots, and Wilbur hurry to save Emily) *Top of the World (Remix) (Rayman 2) (plays when Thomas, Boots, and Grandpa Lou go into the dessert) *The Cave of Bad Dreams (Rayman 2) (plays when Thomas and Boots enter the Cave of Wonders, when Thomas, Wilbur, and Boots find the magic lamp, when Thomas, Boots, and Wilbur decide to rub the lamp and release Lumpy while still trapped in the cave, when Thomas, Boots, Wilbur, and Lumpy plan to get out, when Thomas, Wilbur, and Boots go to the lamp) *Whoopie World (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Lumpy introduces himself and when Thomas introduces himself) *Pirates! Part 4 (Rayman 2) (plays when Thomas gets pursued by King Koopa and his guards, when Merlin takes a ride on Wilbur, and when Dr. Neo Cortex takes over Agrabah) *Harmony (Rayman 1) (plays when Lumpy, Thomas, Boots, and Wilbur arrive, when Wilbur turns Thomas into a prince and Boots into Tanotr, when Thomas goes to Emily, and when the wedding is about to begin) *Clowny Island (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Emily is alone and when Thomas tries to cheer Emily up) *Main Menu (Rayman Arena) (plays when Thomas and Emily are exercising) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the battle has ended) *That's All Folks! (plays at the end of the movie) Trivia *Thomas the Tank Engine is the main hero in James Graham's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Emily the Emerald Engine is the main female and Thomas's girlfriend in James Graham's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV series. *Thomas will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Neo Cortex will pick up a red lightsaber staff, that will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *When Boots the Monkey picks up two lightsabers, one purple and the other orange, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, Bowser Koopa, Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, and the Weasels will take out their red lightsabers, that will have the saberon.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrout1.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Thomas will be wearing a dark blue waist coast, red trousers, a red neckerchief, and red baseball cap throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series, and will have blonde tied back for a ponytail, with a dark blue hair bobble hair throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series, and will have a cigar in his mouth throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series, but will wear white rabbit fur on his skin, hands, and feet, and dog ears and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series, and will also have an ear-ring on one of his dog ears throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series. *Emily will be wearing Princess Yum Yum's gold crown with feather in white on top, red love heart ear-rings, clothing in dark green and red, slippers in black, veil in dark blue, and chainless chains on her wrists up to her hands throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series, and will have blonde hair, with a dark blue ribbon throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series, but will also have bunny rabbit ears, white pony fur on her skin, hands, and feet, a dark blue reindeer's collar with a nametag to display her name throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series, and will have a cat's tail with a white tip on its end throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series, including a red hearts on her two rabbit ears and a crown, and even a bead necklace with white pearls throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series. *For swimwear, Thomas will be wearing red speedo trunks with a dark blue stripe and a yellow string throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series. *For swimwear, Emily will be wearing Shoshanna Lonstein Gruss's zig zag string bikini in dark green, dark yellow, dark red, and gold throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series. *Boots will be Thomas's loyal jungle buddy, who will wear a green waist coat and a yellow neckerchief throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series, and will also turn into Cub, who wears a hat, orange hair, and a nappy throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series. *For swimwear, Boots will wear blue trunks with pink stripes throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series. *As Boots gives Thomas the magic lamp, Thomas sees a note, and reads it, but gasps when he sees the note which says "Danger. Don't rub this lamp. Or else.", so he rubs the lamp anyway, and suddenly, as if by magic, a blue moose like genie named Lumpy, wearing a red waist coast, black hair, tied back for a ponytail, with a red hair bobble, and a black beard, comes out. *Thomas will be wearing Jiminy Cricket's blue hat, white shirt, orange waistcoast, red tie, yellow trousers, and green shoes when he comes to the palace and meets up with Emily to show her the world throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series. *Wilbur will be Thomas's loyal flying friend, who will wear his baseball cap, blue scarf, and goggles, and will help Thomas, Boots, and Lumpy to save Emily throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series. *Lumpy will be Thomas's new blue genie friend, who will wear a black moustache, beard, and hair, tied for a ponytail, with a red bobble, and a red waistcoat throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series. *Thomas will be hauling his seven coaches, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series, because Becky and Britanny are Thomas's two new coaches, and the dismissing coach and Drew are Thomas's new coaches, but Beatrice is Thomas's special coach. *Emily will be hauling her three new coaches throughout the entire movie, its sequels, and TV series. *Tom will be Merlin's loyal feline buddy, who will wear a red collar with a nametag to display his name, and will turn into Tom Jr, wearing a red baseball cape, and will wear the same red collar with a nametag to display his name in James Graham's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Thomas will first fight with one hand on his hip, but in the next fight, he will fight with two hands. *When Emily finds her trapped in a hour glass, she watches Thomas and Cortex duel, but as the sand falls on top of her and nearly drowns her, Thomas quickly intervenes to save his new girlfriend, and ends up continuing to battle Cortex until the battle ends when Thomas force throws Cortex's saber staff out of his hands, force grips Cortex, and throws him into the lamp, taking Salem with him. *Tarzan will carry a green lightsaber, that will have lightsaber_03.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *When Dr. Neo Cortex takes out some boxes of lightsabers, ignites them, and throws them at Thomas, who dodges them, and tries to get the lamp, Thomas grabs a light blue lightsaber while Dr. Neo Cortex grabs a red double-bladed saber staff. *The lightsabers inside the cases that Baron Dante takes out of, are in different colors, some are Red, Black, Brown, Silver, Gold, White, Gray, Purple, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Pink. The red lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the black lightsabers will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, the brown lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, the silver lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the gold lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, the white lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav, the gray lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the purple lightsabers carry the saberon.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, the orange lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, the yellow lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark green lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark blue lightsabers carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, and the pink lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Aladdin, The Sword in the Stone, Tarzan, The Wind in the Willows, and The Rescuers Down Under are made by Disney. *Aladdin and Tom and Jerry: The Movie were released in theatres in 1992, just like Super Mario Kart and Sonic the Hedgehog 2 were released in 1992. Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Thomas the Tank Engine *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Emily the Emerald Engine *Radar Overseer Guy as Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Boots (from Dora the Explorer) *Microsoft Mike (+10 and +4.000) as Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) *Radar Overseer Scotty as Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) *Various Speakonia Voices as Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) *AT&T Charles as Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) *Radar Overseer Guy as Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Wilbur (from The Rescuers) *Microsoft Sam as Tantor (from Tarzan) *Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) as Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Robosoft 1 as Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) as Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar *Radar Overseer Hank (+5) as Thomas (only when he's angry, depressed, sad, shocked, surprised, tired, and cross) *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) as Emily (only when she's angry, sad, worried, annoyed, surprised, and scared) *Narrated By Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Thomas the Tank Engine *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Emily the Emerald Engine *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Boots (from Dora the Explorer) *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) *Juan Loquendo V1 as Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) *Roberto Loquendo V1 as Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) *Various Loquendo Voices as Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) *Marcello Loquendo V1 as Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) *Luca Loquendo V1 as Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) *Mario Loquendo V1 as Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) *Javier TextAloud as Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) as Wilbur (from The Rescuers) *L&H Julio as Tantor (from Tarzan) *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Felipe Loquendo V2 as Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) as Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *L&H Stefano as Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) as Thomas (only when he's angry, depressed, sad, shocked, surprised, tired, and cross) *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Emily (only when she's angry, sad, worried, annoyed, surprised, and scared) *Narrated By Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Scenes *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 1. (English) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 2. (English) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 3. (Francais) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 4. (Francais) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 5. (English) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 6. (Francais) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 7. (English) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 8. (Deustch) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 9. (Deustch) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 10. (English) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 11. (Spanish) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 12. (English) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 13. (English) *James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 14. (English) Category:James Graham Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs